Harry Potter and the Esimed Elevator
by Joe3
Summary: Harry Potter and Elevator of Esimed: The first couple of chapters take place at Hermione's where an EVIL body-swop takes place, and the next couple of chapters at The Burrow, where Harry plays Quidditch with the Chudley Cannons, and the majoroty of the bo


centerHARRY POTTER AND THE ESIMED ELEVATOR - PART ONE  
  
center- PART ONE -  
  
centerA Good Start to the Holiday  
  
Harry was staying at his best friend, Hermione Granger's house, along with his other best friend Ron Weasley. Harry, Hermione and Ron had one thing in common - they were all wizards. Ron was a wizard from an all wizard family, Hermione was a witch from a Muggle (non-magical people) family and Harry's parents were a Witch and Wizard, but a powerful wizard killed them, and his name was Voldemort. He killed Harry's parents in cold blood when Harry was not even walking. Lily and James Potter were the happiest people you could meet. They were both excellent wizards, truly friendly and a really good parent to Harry. Until they were killed, killed by Voldemort. When Voldemort had killed his parents, he had decided to finish Harry off too, but, as he applied the Avada Kedavra curse on Harry, it returned back upon Voldemort who fled, feeble and weak.  
  
Lily Potter had a sister, whose name was Petunia. Petunia got married to a man called Vernon, and had a child, called Dudley. This was the Dursely family. Harry was sent to the Dursely's because they were his only living relatives, and when Harry was ever so young, was sent to the cupboard under the stairs to sleep, eat, and drink - the cupboard under the stairs was where he lived.  
  
Harry turned eleven on the Thirty-First of July, Nineteen ninety-one. On Harry's eleventh birthday he received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was the best school in the Wizarding World. You learnt everything there. Charms, Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Herbology and Flying Practice were just some of the lessons Hogwarts offered. All the teachers were nice (Ok, maybe not the Potions Master, Severus Snape) and all the students were nice (Perhaps not the Slytherins) and generally the school was the best ever. To get to Hogwarts you would take the train from Platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock - The Hogwarts Express, a shiny scarlet steam train. Then, on arrival to Hogwarts, you would be sorted into either four houses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and was the first person in a century to be on the Quidditch team. And now, Harry had the whole summer to enjoy for once with his two best friends.  
  
Harry Potter sat in Hermione Granger's bedroom with Ron and Hermione and they were having a chat about what to do for the holidays.  
  
'We could go to Diagon Alley,' suggested Ron.  
  
'No we can't Ron!' snapped Hermione, 'We haven't even got our letters yet.'  
  
'We could go and see a Quidditch Match,' suggested Ron again.  
  
'Look Ron,' barked Hermione, 'we can't always lean on Harry for help when it comes to money.'  
  
'We could come to an agreement,' suggested Harry.  
  
'Good idea,' said Hermione.  
  
'I'm with you,' said Ron.  
  
'With me on what, we haven't decided yet,' said Harry, perplexed.  
  
'I meant I'm with you with your suggestion, you know, the-'  
  
'Ron, he meant the part where he suggested we should go somewhere quietly.'  
  
'I didn't suggest that,' said Harry.  
  
'No he didn't suggest that Hermione.'  
  
'Yes, you did.'  
  
'No I didn't,' said Harry tranquilly.  
  
'Hermione, stop speaking waffle,' remarked Ron.  
  
'I was not speaking waffle.'  
  
'Er, you two, you are both speaking Waffle,' said Harry, 'Can't we just decide where to go?'  
  
'I know!' said Hermione, 'We'll do our homework.'  
  
'No,' said Ron.  
  
'Well I think it's a fantastic idea, don't you Harry,' persisted Hermione.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Oh well, what do you two suggest?'  
  
Ages later.  
  
'OK,' said Harry, 'It's decided.' Just as Hermione and Ron were arguing over why not to go to Diagon Alley, three yellowish-brown owls ascended into the window and dropped a letter onto each of Ron, Hermione and Harry's laps.  
  
'Now, Hermione' said Ron, 'we can go to Diagon Alley.'  
  
'Hmmph.'  
  
Harry opened his letter with interest.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Please note the new Hogwarts term will begin on the First of September. Please report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival.  
  
Please take the most cautious attention to the list of necessary books and equipment attached herewith. We look forward to seeing you on September the first,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
'That's sorted out then,' said Hermione, 'We'll go to Diagon Alley.'  
  
'If you'd only agreed with me before, we'd be ready now just in time to pick up our letters,' said Ron pompously.  
  
'But we didn't know that at the time,' roared Hermione ferociously.  
  
'Listen, you two,' said Harry irately, 'Stop blathering on!'  
  
'OK,' muttered Ron.  
  
'Yes,' mumbled Hermione.  
  
'Thank you, now can we get on?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
'Good,' said Harry, 'Lets go. Have you any floo powder, Ron?'  
  
'Yes, in my pocket I believe.' and Ron started fumbling through his pockets until he fished out a packet with a parchment sticker reading: Floo Powder.  
  
'Mum,' shouted Hermione.  
  
'Yes, love?' Hermione's mother Helga Granger replied.  
  
'We're going to Diagon Alley now, is that all right? We're going by Floo Powder.'  
  
'Yes, okay, however you have to be back before teatime at midday,' said Mrs. Granger.  
  
'Yes, Mum,' agreed Hermione. She turned to Harry and Ron. 'Let's go then.'  
  
They walked over to the fireplace and Ron went first, after handing over both Hermione and Harry a quantity of floo powder.  
  
'The Leaky Cauldron.' Ron disappeared almost immediately and Hermione had a go subsequently, shouting, 'The Leaky Cauldron.' She as well vanished and Harry went last.  
  
'The Leaky Cauldron.' Harry felt like he was flying. He soared up the fireplace and came down and out of the hearth into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
'Why,' said one of the guys at the bar, 'Why, that's Harry Potter!' Present was a bunch of murmurs breaking out in the bar at that second. Harry stood there for ages signing hankies, tissues and paper, and one person even came up and asked to be signed on the forehead. When he'd finally finished they entered the crowded Diagon Alley.  
  
'Uh oh! Here comes trouble!' whispered Ron to Hermione and Harry as Malfoy and his pair of assistants in crime, Crabbe and Goyle, walked furtively over to them.  
  
'Well, well, well,' Malfoy snarled, 'if it isn't famous Harry Potter and his two friends, what a pleasant surprise!' Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
'What do you want now Malfoy?' said Harry coldly. Malfoy grinned evilly and said, 'I just wanted to let you know, Potter, that this year you and your friends better be really careful.'  
  
'What do you mean?' said Ron clutching his fists tightly. Malfoy walked over to Ron and sneered, 'Well Weasley, for one thing You-Know-Who is still here. And for another thing,' he walked closer staring face to face with Ron, 'Your a Muggle lover and Voldemort despises Muggle lovers, besides your father, well he might just be thrown out of the Magic of Ministry because he is a Pathetic and stupid man!' Ron tried to punch him but Hermione and Harry held him back. Malfoy grinned and walked over to Hermione.  
  
'And you,' Malfoy said coldly, 'are a Mudblood, and Voldemort well especially want to dispose of you.' Hermione glared at him and said, ' Malfoy, just leave us alone, you are wasting your breath and our time on this nonsense!' Malfoy whispered, ' Ahh, yes, but it isn't nonsense - its the truth!' And with that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked of laughing and whispering.  
  
When they were done with buying all their books, (The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, 5000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, Defense Against the Dark Arts: Advanced Volume 2 and 3 and Crystal Gazing - A magical Art) they walked to the new lockers in Diagon Alley at the entrance to put their books in their trunks which they had placed there upon arrival.  
  
When Hermione opened her locker she screamed - there was a note that said: YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL! YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! Hermione showed Ron and Harry this and Ron said, 'I well bet you anything Malfoy wrote this!'  
  
'Did you two get one as well?' asked Hermione with fright. Ron shook his head, 'No, how about you Harry?'  
  
Harry said, ' No I didn't. I wouldn't worry Hermione; those are just stupid threats Malfoy is trying to scare you with. Don't listen to him!' Hermione nodded and ripped the note in shreds and threw it into the bin.  
  
'I'll tell you what,' said Harry, 'to cheer you up we'll go and get a new wand each, and I'll pay.'  
  
'OK,' she said somberly, 'If that's OK with you.'  
  
'What are we waiting for, then,' said Harry enthusiastically. The started off in the direction of Mr. Ollivanders wand shop and when they reached their destination, Hermione went in first, while Harry and Ron waited out side. Harry peered through the glass and saw Mr. Ollivander giving Hermione a wand, and she waved it excitedly, but Mr. Ollivander almost whipped in out of her hand without delay. He then chose her another wand. She waved it and Mr. Ollivander took it slowly this time and gave her another wand to wave. This one made the desk hover for 5 minutes, and while it hovered, he boxed it and wrapped it up, and Hermione came out looking rather smug.  
  
'I've got a really long wand!!' she exclaimed pompously, 'First ever seventeen inch wand! Yew, Dragon Heartstring.'  
  
'Oh wow! You must be the first ever!' exclaimed Ron jealously. 'I'll go in now.' Ron went in, and Hermione said to Harry, 'I said to Mr. Ollivander that once we had all got our wands you'd pay. Is that all right?'  
  
'Yeah, sure,' Harry said, peering in through the window curiously. Ron was waving his first wand and he was waving it so madly it fell out of his hand. Ron went as red as his hair. Mr. Ollivander picked the wand up and put it back in it's case and went to find another wand for him. He handed it to him, and Ron waved it, with less power, but Mr. Ollivander took the wand out of his hand instantaneously. He then gave him a very short wand and Ron waved it vigorously and some of the wands jumped out of their cases! That was Ron's wand, now for Harry's. Ron left the shop looking as smug as Hermione did.  
  
'Five inches, the shortest ever wand.'  
  
'Er, Ron, mine is longer, longer is better.'  
  
'Er, listen to me, mine is more powerful.' Harry entered the shop and there was still a heated row behind him.  
  
'Ahh, Hello again, Mr. Potter,' said Ollivander placidly. 'Lets see what we can find, shall we?' Mr. Ollivander went to a shelf and pulled off a case, and opened it, pulling out a nice, shiny wand.  
  
'Try this, Phoenix feather, Rosewood, thirteen inches,' he said, and Harry did so and gave it a wave.  
  
'No, no, try this, Dragon Heartstring, ten and a half inches, Yew, flexible,' he said, giving Harry the wand. He waved it robustly, but to no effect - the wand was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
  
'No, no, try this, Unicorn Hair, fourteen inches, Beech, tremendously strong.' Harry felt warmth in his fingers as he touched the wand and a wave of smoke billowed out. 'Bravo! Yes this is your wand!' Harry watched as he wrapped the wand up and packed it away, giving the box to him.  
  
'That'll be thirty-galleons please.' Harry fished thirty gold galleons out of his trunk and gave them to Mr. Ollivander, thanked him, and left the shop and set off to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.  
  
'We need some new robes,' said Harry, 'they're getting shabby.'  
  
'Yeah,' agreed Ron. Hermione remained silent. As they entered the shop, Madam Malkin waked over to them.  
  
'Hello, dears!' she said nicely, 'Hogwarts?'  
  
'Yes,' chorused Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
'Oh dear,' said Hermione nonchalantly, 'its Malfoy.'  
  
'Alright Mudblood?' asked Malfoy maliciously.  
  
'Shut up you silly little boy. You're the one with a mother who can't bear to be with her own son,' said Harry unperturbedly.  
  
'How dare you insult my mother,' spat Malfoy furiously.  
  
'How dare you insult Hermione,' said Ron coolly.  
  
'Ready?' Madam Malkin was coming over. 'Who's first?'  
  
'Me,' said Harry and stood on a stool while Madam Malkin pinned his cloak to the right length.  
  
'Do you want your cloak embroidered with the Gryffindor Crest on it?' she inquired.  
  
'Yes, please,' said Harry, 'But will that cost me?'  
  
'Yes, dear, ten galleons.'  
  
'OK. Do that to my friends Ron and Hermione's as well, please,' asked Harry.  
  
'Come on then, who's next?'  
  
'Me,' said Hermione.  
  
When Hermione and Ron had had their robes pinned to the right length Madam Malkin said, 'Comeback in about an hour to pick them up, we're a bit busy.'  
  
'OK,' they said, and left the shop, Malfoy looking angry behind them. Next they carried on to Gringotts.  
  
'I haven't got much money left, actually,' exclaimed Harry, as they walked to the entrance.  
  
'Come on then.' They walked in and asked a free goblin,  
  
'Excuse me, could I get my money out of my vault.'  
  
'Where's the key?' growled the Goblin. Harry had been looking in his trunk just before they entered and took it out of his pocket.  
  
'Here.' The Goblin snatched it from his hand and peered at it closely.  
  
'That seems to be in order. Let's go.' The Goblin scampered off and motioned for the other he, Ron and Hermione to follow. They got into an empty cart and the goblin drove off, so fast, that the vaults they were passing went by in a blur of light. Finally, after a lot of blurs and a very long ride, they stepped out, their footsteps echoing on every wall like a bouncy ball. The key slid into the lock and opened, and the Goblin pushed the door open.  
  
'Go on,' said Harry to Ron and Hermione, who were gaping, 'take some!'  
  
They all ran in and piled galleons into their bags on their backs, which by now were getting heavy.  
  
'No more, Ron,' said Harry, because Ron was piling in so much gold.'  
  
'Okay,' said Ron, and they walked out of the vault, while the goblin locked the door and gave the key to Harry.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
They got back in the cart and it gradually got faster and faster until the vaults were blurs again.  
  
They got out after a long cart ride. Harry had a churning stomach. Ron was pale. Hermione looked fine. They left Gringotts and Hermione screamed loudly when a goblin that looked still suddenly reached an arm out to block their path.  
  
'He, He, He.'  
  
And the hand moved away and they walked out, to the lockers and piled everything in.  
  
'Oh no,' Hermione moaned, 'There's another note. Read it.' She pushed it into Harry's hand.  
  
Mudblood, Mudblood, you good for nothing Mudblood. You will soon be gone - there's no more room for you in this world. Rest in PIECES.  
  
'It's that Malfoy,' fumed Harry and Ron looked angry. 'When I see him next.'  
  
After they'd got the rest of their things, they set off back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry went first this time, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace.  
  
'Hermione's house.' And he felt very light as he floated up the fireplace fast, and landed in Hermione's house, safe and sound. 


End file.
